This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A fuel injector may include a pressurized fuel supply used to open and close an injection nozzle opening. The injector may include an actuation member and a valve mechanism to selectively open and close a leakage path between low pressure and high pressure regions of the injector. Opening the leakage path may reduce a closing biasing force applied to an injection valve to open the injection nozzle opening. When the leakage path is closed, the injection valve may be displaced to close the injection nozzle opening. Thus, the injection nozzle opening is typically in one of two positions, i.e., a closed position or an open position, depending on whether pressurized fuel is being provided to the injection nozzle opening.